tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson jest pierwszym dzieckiem Mikaela i Esther oraz starszą siostrą Elijah, Rebekah, Finna, Kola i Henrika, a także przyrodnią siostrą Niklausa. Jej matka została zmuszona upozorować jej śmierć, gdy jej ciotka Dahlia zabrała ze sobą, jako zapłatę za magię, dzięki której Esther mogła mieć potomstwo. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|left|222px|Esther oddaje Freyę swojej siostrze Dahlii.Freya urodziła się jako pierwsze dziecko Esther i Mikaela, poczęte dzięki magii jej ciotki, Dahlii. Mikael kochał ją najbardziej ze wszystkich dzieci, była jego oczkiem w głowie. Przyczyną było zapewne to, że była jego pierwszym dzieckiem. Przez kilka lat była spokojnie wychowywana przez swoich rodziców, ale pewnego dnia do jej matki przyszła Dahli, rządająca zapłaty za jej przysługę. Chciała ona ofiary z każdego pierworodnego dziecka z pokolenia Esther. Począwszy od Freyi, aż do ostatniego dziecka. Z początku żona Mikaela nie chciał się zgodzić na oddanie swojej córki, gwałtownie protestowała, ale wtedy jej siostra zagroziła, iż jeżeli nie odda jej teraz Freyi, zabije jej całe potomstwo. Nakazała siostrze, aby powiedziała Mikaelowi, że mała zmarła w skutek zarazy panującej w wiosce, więc niezwłocznie musiała ona spalić jej ciało. Esther obiecała swojej siostrze zemstę za odebranie jej córki. thumb|245px|Freya woła na pomoc mamę.Do ostatniej chwili Freya wyrywała się ciotce, chcąc wrócić do mamy. Jak później opowiada Esther, oboje rodziców ciężko przeżyło jej "śmierć". Mikael nigdy już nie był taki sam - pogrążył się w swojej rozpaczy, odciął się nawet od swojej żony. To właśnie wtedy postanowił, że muszą się przenieść za morze. Zawędrowali do Nowego Świata, gdzie się osiedlili oraz gdzie na świat przyszło pozostałe rodzeństwo Freyi (oprócz Finna). |-|XX wiek= The Originals frame|left|Freya zabija Cassie. Wypomina jej zdradę, a po chwili zabija ją. Dziewczyna pomaga wstać swojej siostrze i leczy jej ranę. Obydwie wychodzą na zewnątrz. Młodsza z czarownic orientuje się, że to właśnie jej towarzyszka jest kobietą z trumny. Freya mówi, że chciała poznać Rebekah i zobaczyć jaka jest naprawdę. Nie zawiodła się. Czarownica opowiada, że już kiedyś się spotkały, a Mikaelson wie kim ona jest. Rebekah zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej wybawicielka jest nie tylko dziewczyną z koszmarów, ale także jej siostrą. Freya uśmiecha się do niej podchodzi do bramy i wypowiada zaklęcie. Staje obok siostry rozmawia z nią, a po chwili wywarza bramę. Rebekah wzdryga się, ale kiedy dziewczyna wychodzi, rusza za nią. rightW The Devil is Damned, Freya odwiedza Finna, i widzi jak wykonuje czar, dzięki któremu odnajdzie Hope. Początkowo Mikaelson nie poznaje kobiety, ale kiedy Freya opowiada mu jak bawili się, kiedy byli dziećmi, Finn rozpoznaje ją. left|Freya zamienia poczwarkę w motyla.Rodzeństwo rozmawia o swojej ciotce, która umieściła Freye we śnie. Finn mówi o klątwie, którą Dahlia nałożyła na ich rodzinę. Kiedy Freya mówi, że reszta rodziny to wampiry, Finn mówi jej, że Niklaus ma córkę. Freya poważnieje i upomina brata, że wszystko da się znaleźć. Czarownica prosi, aby mężczyzna przyniósł jej parę składników. Zauważając gąsienice kobieta bierze ją na ręce, a po chwili zmienia w motyla. Później widziana jest na targu, gdzie znajdują się Cami i Hope. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Freya jako dziecko miała kręcone blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Kiedy pojawiła się na przyjęciu w 1914 roku, pokazana została jako piękna, młoda kobieta z wysokim wzrostem, smukłej budowie i wdziękiem. Po wybudzeniu ze 100 letniego snu Freya zaczęła ubierać się jak, każda inna kobieta w domu wdowy, czyli brudna i zaniedbana. Włosy związane miała w warkocz. Osobowość Zdolności right|Freya cofa klątwę z Domu Fauline. *'Nieśmiertelność' - ... *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Pirokineza' - akt podpalania przedmiotów. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' right- akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirówright|Freya zmienia poczwarkę w motyla. '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. Relacje Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3 *''Ordinary People'' (wspomniana) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (wspomniana) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (retrospekcje) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (wspomniana) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (ciało/duch) *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy jest wspomniana przez Rebekah w odcinku Ordinary People. *Podobnie jak inne dzieci rodziny Pierwotnych, miała na nazwisko Mikaelson. *Przypuszczano, że jest chłopcem o imieniu Aaron, jednak spekulacje zostały rozwiane w odcinku The Wheel Inside the Wheel. *Była pierwszym dzieckiem Esther i Mikael, poczętym dzięki magii Dahlii. *Jej "śmierć" była powodem, przez który jej rodzice wraz z Finnem przenieśli się do Nowego Świata. * Prawdopodobnie nie wie nic o śmierci Kola. *Jest wiele podobieństw między Freyą a Hope: **Freya, podobnie jak Hope, została oddana swojej ciotce, ale w innym celu. **Narodziny obu dziewczynek wydawały się niemożliwe - Esther była bezpłodna, a Klaus nie powinien być w stanie zapłodnić Hayley. **Obie córki były pierwszymi dziećmi obu pokoleń i były płci pięknej. **Obie zostały odebrane swoim rodzicom pod przykrywką "śmierci" - Freya została oddana Dahlii, a Hope swojej ciotce Rebekah. Galeria Zobacz również Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa